


When You’re A Lecter

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dark Will Graham, Dark everyone tbh, Hannibal Lecter is Stiles Stilinski’s Uncle, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Multi, Murder Family, Ofc is Stiles’ Twin, Stiles gained powers from the nogitsune, Stilinski Twins, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, as did his twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: Hannibal Lecter was surprised to get a call from Beacon HillsSkye and Stiles never thought they’d get out of Beacon Hills aliveWill Graham has never even heard of Beacon Hills





	When You’re A Lecter

* * *

Bronisława Stilinski was used to the bizzare and strange. 

Her twin, Mieczysław Stilinski, was also accustomed to the supernatural. 

They had both agreed to keep their father unaware of the secret community to protect him. It only caused arguments and distrust to haunt the family. The twins were always reassuring themselves that it was for the best. Their father would be safer this way.

However, he did find out. At first he was in disbelief until the stubbornness kicked in. He grew more worried for his children as time past. 

After the Nogitsunes, the twins were as worried about their father as much as he was for them. 

Though it has never occurred to them that their father could be taken away by the non supernatural.

* * *

It was a late night in early December when Deputy Jordan Parrish knocked on the door of the Stilinski family. 

The door was opened by a grinning Stiles who took one glance at Parish’s face before dropping to his knees. Skye heard her brother’s distress and knew what had happened. 

The bond between the two was strong, so much so that they’d survived the pain that came with flushing the nogitsune fuelled high out of their systems. Their father had been there for that, but he couldn’t be there for this.

After seeing the twins mourn in the doorway to their home, Parish called the small group he knew would help them through this. 

* * *

Dr Hannibal Lecter had just finished with his last patient of the day when his personal phone began to ring.  

Not many people had his personal number and seeing the caller ID only confirmed his theories.

”Dr Lecter.” He answered politely.

”Dr Lecter, this is Deputy Mina Farrow of the Beacon Hills Police Department. I’m afraid to report that Sheriff Noah Stilinski has died in the line of action. He has left custody of the twins to you.” 

Hannibal felt numb. His dear niece and nephew had been orphaned and their father had been murdered. He knew everything about the twins and wanted nothing more than to destroy those who took their father away.

”I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

* * *

 


End file.
